


Tessa's Fall

by GeroGyaru



Category: Sleepless Domain (Webcomic)
Genre: Corruption, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Slime Girl, ignored consent revocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27820432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeroGyaru/pseuds/GeroGyaru
Summary: Unable to sleep, Tessa goes to her window to meet the person who left that mysterious message on her window one night.
Relationships: Tessa Quinn | Alchemical Aether/Goops
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Tessa's Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic a couple nights ago to give me a break from essay writing, but I felt there was something missing. I also made it a challenge to make it as short as possible while still being enjoyable. With the help of Comrade Chowstir in editing, I was able to make something I was happy with!
> 
> For the purposes of this story, Goops is able to manifest with a whole humanoid body, if a slightly unstable one. Before anyone comments that her body growing is indicative of her power growing and she probably won't be able to do that in canon until the climax of the story, I am aware.
> 
> Anyway, my usual disclaimers: This work contains themes of underage sex and what is probably equivalent to an adult having sex with a teenager. This work is not intended to glorify, promote, or normalize child sexual abuse. This story is meant for artistic and entertainment purposes only. If that sort of thing makes you uncomfortable, please close this story now. And if your goal *is* to glorify, promote, or normalize CSA, uuuuuuuuh fuck you? Heck off.
> 
> This is a work of fanfiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author’s imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental. The original story was written by Mary Cagle (aka Cubewatermelon) and posted on a Hiveworks website at www.sleeplessdomain.com.

Tessa was locked in her room again. Her parents were out for the night, and it’s not like anyone could get in through the barrier anyway. It didn’t matter. Having the door locked made Tessa feel safer. It made her feel like no matter what, the outside world couldn’t get in. It also made her feel trapped. Like she couldn’t go out and hurt anyone, or that she was being punished. She tossed and turned in her bed, struggling to fall asleep with the bright pink of the Barrier shining through her window.

Tessa grunted and tossed her sheets off. She rolled out of bed, marched to the bathroom, and washed off her face. She stood there for a minute, leaning against the sink while she watched the water droplets drip from her face and into the drain. Her eyes trailed up to the mirror to catch her magical girl sigil just above her breasts, dark and jagged like a scar carved into her skin. 

Useless.

She stared at it, not because she thought it was interesting or because she was trying to find something, but because she couldn’t think of anything else to do. She reared her leg back to kick the base of the sink, but couldn’t summon any energy to follow through with anything other than a pathetic bump. 

She slouched off back to her bedroom. When she turned the corner, she was greeted by the cold, lifeless eyes of the dolls of her friends on the top of her shelf. She looked at them, almost as if she expected them to say something. But of course, they never did. Tessa had thought about taking them down, maybe putting them away somewhere where they didn’t silently scream out at her. Sometimes she got as far as actually reaching an arm out to grab Sylvia before suddenly drawing back and curling up on her bed.

Tessa ended up in front of the shelf, staring up at the dolls. She didn’t even remember walking over there. She sat down. She wanted to cry, but the tears never came.

Her dry eyes trailed over to the window. She remembered what someone wrote there a few weeks ago: That they’d be there whenever Tessa was ready. She stood up and walked over, kneeling on her bed to pull up her blinds. She couldn’t see anything outside but the arrogantly happy pink glare of the barrier.

“Of course they aren’t here,” Tessa muttered. “Whoever they were…”

Tessa reached her hand out to the window’s release. She gripped it, then stopped. Nobody ever opened their windows at night without a good reason. Not unless…

**“Are you ready to talk now?”**

Tessa’s eyes shot open and looked around. From somewhere, she heard an unearthly, scrawling voice. She darted her eyes around. 

“Who’s there?” Tessa asked, her voice shaking a little.

On the street right outside her window, a dark purple pool that almost looked like oil or slime rose from the ground. The pool took shape, vaguely humanoid, almost girllike with glowing white holes for eyes and a line for a mouth. It gave itself more definition, making the strands of slime look like hair and the lump on front of its face look like a nose. It - no, she - got closer and pressed a hand against the window’s barrier, leaning in close enough to squeeze her boobs against it.

**“Nice to finally meet you, Tessa,”** the girl said in her haunting voice.  **“Things are hard for you. That’s why I wanted to wait until you were ready to talk.”**

Tessa’s heart was pounding, but she firmly gripped the window release.

“You can talk?” Tessa asked, brow furrowed. “What are you, some kind of slime monster?”

The slime girl gave a gravelly laugh.  **“I get why you think that. I'm not a monster though. I want to help you.”**

Tessa looked down. “Why would you want to help me?”

**“Because without your powers, you're useless. You know that just like I do. I can't stand people being useless.”**

Tessa hesitated. “Look, I don’t think that’s a good idea-”

**“Would you rather stay like this forever? Nobody else will help you, and we both know why.”** The girl leaned in even closer.  **“Because they can never forgive what you did. And why should they? You abandoned your team to die. And without your power, you can’t give them anything. Even the one you gave up everything to save has already replaced you.”** She paused.  **“But I don't blame you at all.”**

Tessa looked up into the girl's eyes, hers already welled with tears. “What the hell are you talking about? Who even are you?” Tessa snapped.

**“I forgive you, Tessa. Your team didn’t appreciate you, and so you had to let them see what it was like without you. You had to prove your authority to those ingrates, the people you built careers for. Nobody else sees it that way, though. You know what I've heard the mothers of those girls say about you, over and over?”**

“What?” Tessa asked.

**“‘I’ll never forgive that girl. My child, my wonderful child put her life in her hands, and she betrayed her. She’s as good as dead to me,’”** the girl said mockingly.

Tessa flinched and sunk into her bed. “I knew it…” she said.

**“No matter how much you spend your life trying to make amends, no matter how much you show you learned your lesson, they’ll never forgive what you did. Not like you could do much anyway. Without your power, you’re just a sad little girl.”** The girl smiled. **“But what if I told you your power isn’t gone?”**

Tessa looked up and choked. “It’s not?”

**“Nobody's power is ever really lost. Even adults still have their power, still sleeping in them. You gave up your power to save your friend, but there’s always some left in you.”** The girl pointed to Tessa’s scar.  **“And that’s your proof.”**

Tessa was speechless. She traced her scar over with her finger.

**“Let me in, and I can give your power back. It might hurt, but you're a tough girl. You can take it.”**

Tessa clenched her fist, and opened her window.

The barrier dissolved without the window to cling on to, creating a gap. The girl smiled and crawled through, her viscous body holding together even when it looked like it was on the verge of collapse. She put up a hand in a shushing motion, then slid the window behind her shut before closing the blinds.

The girl crawled on top of Tessa, pinning her arms and legs to the bed.  **“Like I said,”** the girl began,  **“This will hurt. You don't mind, right? You won't be useless anymore.”**

Tessa gulped and surrendered. “F-fine,” she said. “Just get this over with…”

The slime girl moved a hand from Tessa’s arm to her scar on her chest, then moved down to grope one of her breasts. Tessa yelped and blushed. “H-hey, what do you think you’re doing?”

**“Sorry, I just can’t help myself. What a beautiful body you have…”** the girl mused. She turned her hand and moved it towards Tessa’s stomach.  **"Do you know where the easiest place to access a girl's magic is?"**

"Where?"

**"The womb, usually. You know what happens when a magical girl gives birth, right? If I go in there, I can get your powers back."**

"Wait, do you mean… you have to go in through there?"

**"Well I don't** **_have_ ** **to… it's just the easiest."**

Tessa puffed out her red cheeks, then sighed. "Fine. Do what you have to do."

The girl nodded and stroked Tessa’s face.  **“Tell me something…”** she said.  **“You opened the window at night, even though you know what happens when monsters get through the barrier.”**

“Yeah…” Tessa said.

**“I see…”** the girl moved her hand into Tessa’s panties.  **“Don’t worry, you’ll feel better soon."**

The girl gripped Tessa’s pussy, forcing Tessa to gasp. She felt the slime girl entering her, crawling up through her pussy. She moaned and blushed, not sure what to do.

**“You’re not a virgin. Bad girl...”** the slime girl chuckled.  **“Good. That will make this easier.”** She pulled her hand out of Tessa’s pussy to pull her pants and underwear down, revealing her soft brown skin and wet slit. The girl positioned her crotch area over Tessa’s and shuffled until they were making contact. She moaned as her body started to lose its form, turning into an undifferentiated jelly. Her body forced its way into Tessa’s, crawling in inches at a time.

When Tessa felt the girl go into her womb, she heard her say something, even without a mouth.  **“Mmmm,” she moaned, “Your magic tastes delicious…”**

Tessa gasped as the warm slime pushed its way inside her. It pushed her vaginal walls open as it slid in, separate tendrils coiling around her thighs as it went. She held back moaning as the smooth surface constantly slid across her clit, but eventually she gave in and allowed herself to bask in the pleasure. The slime held her legs apart, but slowly let go as more and more of her slid into Tessa’s body. Eventually the slime let go completely, leaving Tessa feeling like she was being split apart.

Tessa cried in pain. She took deep breaths, letting out a yell between each one. “This hurts, this fucking hurts, fuck…”

Tessa gasped as she heard the girl’s voice, not outside this time, but inside her own head.

**“I told you this would hurt,”** the girl said.  **“I wasn’t lying. Now shut up. Spread your hips more and maybe it’ll hurt less.”**

Tessa watched the mass of purple slime continue to fill her insides. Despite how much she could feel herself being stuffed with, her stomach wasn’t growing any. Her hips started to cramp, and they felt like they were being poked with countless needles. She tried to open her legs wider, but the more the slime made its way inside her, the less she felt in control of herself. She started seeing double, and it got harder to form coherent thoughts. And there was something at the edge of her mind, something that made the monsters she and her friends were sworn to fight seem friendly, and maybe even a little attractive.

“W-wait, what are you…” Tessa panted. “What are you doing to me…?”

**“Finally figured it out, did you?”** the girl said.  **“Getting into your magic isn’t just about giving you back your powers. Your magic is part of your soul, and now that I’m here, I’m going to change you to be just how I want you. You’re going to help me from now on, Tessa.”**

“Like hell I will...! Get… get out!” Tessa tried to thrash the remaining slime, but the jelly didn’t respond to being punched or kicked. She tried to clench her pussy, but that just made the final part of the process the most painful. She yelled as the last of the girl forced her way into her despite her futile protests.

Tessa fell out of her bed and onto the floor, gasping for breath. She lurched, almost feeling like she was going to throw up. She coughed and stood up on shaky legs, fighting to get to the bathroom. She opened the door and looked into the mirror only to see her magical girl sigil light up again, illuminating her half-naked body. Tessa panicked and tore off her nightshirt, not caring that she was exposing her breasts. She cried and pounded at the mirror, gripping her pussy to try and pull the girl out.

“Get out of me, get out of my body,” Tessa cried. “Get… Get the fuck out…”

**“Stupid girl,”** the slime girl’s voice echoed in her head.  **“Did you really think it would matter if someone else forgave you for what you did when you couldn’t even forgive yourself?”**

“I…” Tessa barely had time to cry before she felt a surge of pain through her body. Her sigil alternated lighting up pink and purple before it finally turned into a mix of the two colours circulating through it. Tessa gripped her chest, feeling like she was having a heart attack. She screamed, the veins in her eyes and around her sigil glowing purple. The girl laughed in Tessa’s head.

**“Well, Miss Tessa Quinn, looks like you and I are going to have a long career together. I wonder, which girl will I have you capture first? We have a lot of people to go through before we can kill Miss Wells…”**

“No…” Tessa gasped, trying to resist being broken down entirely. “I won’t… help you hurt her…”

**“You don’t have a say anymore. It’s been fun, but it’s time for you to be reborn. I’ll be seeing you, Tessa Quinn.”**

Tessa choked, then blanked out.

When she woke up, Tessa felt disoriented. She felt like there was something she was forgetting, something important… but then she remembered her mission. It was her job to use her new power to create a new army for her mistress, then kill Undine Wells. She tentatively held out her hand, then summoned an orb of pink energy polluted with swirling black particles. She chuckled. She looked forward to commanding a new team, built from the powerful creatures of the night. She dismissed the orb and smiled as she put a hand over her womb.

“And maybe after, I’ll help make some more…” She shook her head. “No time for that right now, though.

She looked into the mirror and saw she wasn’t naked anymore. Her hair was pink again, though a darker shade than before and with purple streaks. She was wearing something that reminded her of the outfit from her past life, but it was clearly different. The pinks were a lot darker, and the whites were replaced by a dark purple. Her bow had been replaced by a window in the shape of her sigil to show off her modest teenage cleavage. Her skirt was a lot shorter and the bottom was a lot more jagged, while the top had a diamond-shaped belly window. She only had one stocking, and her choker was much more reminiscent of a collar. Everything seemed designed to show off her figure.

There was also no gold in the entire design, only an almost black purple where the gold would have been.

She looked around to see her mistress sitting on her bed. She quickly bowed and grabbed the edges of her skirt.

“Mistress,” Tessa said.

The girl chuckled.  **“How do you feel, magical girl Vengeful Aether?”**

“Oh, I don’t think I’ve ever felt better, Mistress.”

Tessa’s mistress stood up as she sauntered over to present herself for inspection. The girl couldn’t help but notice how Tessa was transfixed by her body, with full hips and a modest but firm-looking chest. Tessa’s mistress looked at her for a moment, then moved a hand down her back to her small butt.

**“It’s almost morning,”** she said.  **“I need to leave for the night. Tomorrow, the work begins. Let’s see… I think I’ll have you capture that Rue girl. Zoe too, if you think you can do it. Then we’ll go from there to see who else can help us kill Undine Wells.”**

“Mistress?” Tessa asked. “When the time comes, can I kill Undine myself?”

The slime girl’s smile turned twisted and ugly.  **“We’ll see. Just focus on getting some rest right now. You have a lot of work to do tomorrow night.”**

She pulled Tessa in for a long, passionate kiss. The slime girl pulled back and stared into Tessa's longing eyes before making her way back out the window.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! The idea of Goops using Tessa's emotionally vulnerable state to turn her into Dark Mahou was an idea that has been kicking around the SD Discord for a while, and I guess the stars aligned for me to write about that. This was an interesting challenge, and whether or not I make shorter stories like this in the future, it was a good experience. Please leave a comment with any feedback you have, or simply stroke my ego and make me feel good.
> 
> If any of you are waiting for more Nights at Future's Promise, don't worry. The first chapter is going through a massive rewrite atm, and when that's done I'll post that new version and the second chapter.
> 
> Oh, and happy birthday Cube~


End file.
